Lee Lin Jun
Lee Lin Jun (born: October 5, 2001 18), known better as Rain Lee or RainLeeMusic, is a Malaysian-Chinese YouTube vlogger and singer. He is known for his weekly vlog series, "Freaky Encounters", that talks about his paranormal experiences he has had in life so far. Although joining YouTube in 2011 with his parents creating the account for him, he only became active 2 years later. After he turned 13 in 2014, his parents gave the full responsibility of the account to him. Until August 2018, most videos were branded with the label "RainLeeMusic", when the label was dropped. He started posting song covers in 2013, and started vlogging in 2016. The rise in subscribers and viewership on his channel came when he uploaded the first episode of his vlog "Freaky Encounters", which is also now his most viewed video. He has previously been part of three other YouTube channels, Bananana13 and Picturez Studios, both with 4 of his classmates, both channels of which have been inactive since 2015. Picturez Studios officially went on hiatus in 2018, while Bananana13 is currently a placeholder channel with the old videos still kept on it. He only uploads on his personal channel now. Biography & Education Rain was born in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, but moved to the state of Melaka at a young age, and spent a great deal of his life there. Returning to Kuala Lumpur to pursue his education due to availability of schools, he spent his first four years of his school life attending Han Ming Primary Chinese Language Public School (SJKC Han Ming) and Ladang Harcroft Chinese Language Public School (SJKC Ladang Harcroft), and left the public education system in July 2011, jumping to Grade 6, giving him a 1.5 years advantage over his former classmates. In a YouNow Q&A in 2018, Rain mentioned that it was hard to leave Melaka the first time around in 2005, as a kid, but what made it easier was that he would return every year, for at least 2 weeks at a time, four times a year, including Chinese New Year - up until he moved there to pursue his education. After completing Grade 6 with excellent results, Rain moved back to Melaka with his mother. However, after a year, due to accommodation issues, Rain returned to Kuala Lumpur to pursue the rest of his middle school and high school. When he returned to Kuala Lumpur, he continued going back, this time more frequently, even on weekends, as it was seen on Instagram stories when it launched in 2016. He completed Grade 11 in 2017 at Fairview International School, Subang Jaya and moved on to attend Sunway College's Canadian International Matriculation Programme (CIMP), and graduated in June 2018, earning the Ontario Secondary School Diploma. He is currently a student at Monash University Malaysia. In a YouNow Q&A session, he mentioned that he would be pursuing a Bachelor's Degree in the Engineering field, but YouTube would still remain a big part of his life. Personal Life He does not talk much about his family or friends online, particularly due to privacy concerns. His public Instagram feed is filled with delayed posts in order to protect his privacy as well. It is known, however, based on Q&A sessions he had answered during live streams that he was bullied as a child, and that actually gave him the courage and motivation to start a YouTube channel. He was raised a vegetarian, and has mentioned he has intentionally tasted meat before, but did not like the taste. He continues to have a meat-free diet. He is also a Buddhist. Performing Arts Work He has done many performances at school and has shared some performances on his Instagram account. He also joined the CIMP Choir at Sunway College while he was in the programme. In 2018, Rain co-wrote and directed a large scale live stage drama for Sunway University Buddhist Society, titled Shoshin, meaning "The Beginner's Mind", as seen as on his Instagram account. Not much is known about what activities he is doing currently while in University, as most of his public Instagram posts and YouTube videos are all related to his singing and vlogs, unlike before, where what he did in school was public as well. It is known from a recent Instagram post that he participated in a drama performance at Monash University Malaysia, but not much is known about the magnitude of the production. Volunteer Work Rain has done many volunteer projects, at organizations including Ti-Ratana Buddhist Society (Malaysia), Tzu Chi Buddhist Foundation (Malaysia) and the UNHCR, but most of them are not publicised. He mentioned in a YouNow Q&A that "I am volunteering to help people and to make their lives better. Why should I publicise my volunteer work?". Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Malaysian YouTubers